


Thing with Wings

by ami_ven



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy Godmother was a title she’d chosen for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thing with Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "hope"

She had chosen the title of ‘godmother’ for a reason. Most of the Fae— the fairies, as the humans called them— used their limited powers to amuse themselves, but she had always needed to help people.

In the beginning, she had been frustrated by how temporary her spells were. Like all beautiful things, any gown she conjured would fade back into rags, any jewels she made would disappear.

But after a while, she realized that her godchildren didn’t need her finery. They needed _hope_ , to believe in themselves and that they deserved better lives.

And that, she could give them.

THE END


End file.
